Can You Trust Me ?
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jungkook yang kesal pada Taehyung karna Taehyung tidak mempercayainya. RnR . Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jungkook . VKook/TaeKook [WARNING ! CHAP 4 NC !]
1. Chapter 1

**VKook Fanfiction**

 **(Can you trust me ?)**

 **.**

 **By : Ryu~**

Malam ini adalah malam minggu, dimana banyak pasangan memilih untuk jalan-jalan bersama ataupun hanya bersenda gurau bersama. Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja tampan sekaligus imut berparas kelinci ini, sebut saja ia Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook sedang ngambek dengan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

"Ughhh Taetae hyung memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh !" umpatnya dalam kamar sambil memukul-mukuli gulingnya yang sudah ia anggap itu adalah Taetae hyung nya.

 _Daijoubu datte Oh yeah_ _  
_ _Itsuka wa Good day-_ PIIPPP

Handphone Jungkook bordering dan dengan cepat Jungkook mematikannya sudah ke 11 kalinya Kim Taehyung menelponi nya namun tak ada jawaban dari Jeon Jungkook, rupanya kelinci ini benar-benar marah pada aliennya.

Taehyung sudah mengiriminya pesan 114 kali tapi tidak ada balasan juga.

"Aku kecewa padamu hyung " teriak Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bantal yang empuk.

"Hikkss hyungieee" tiba-tiba Jungkook terisak.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu yang cerah dua namja ini sedang asik dengan dunia nya sendiri, dengan Jungkook yang duduk diatas rerumputan hijau dan Taehyung yang berbaring di pahanya.

"Kookie.."

"Ya hyungie ?"

"Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung romantic banget ya.." ucap Taehyung dan Jungkookpun mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Lalu ?" jawab Jungkook.

"Apa kita bisa begitu selamanya ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, dan itu membuat Jungkook sedih tentu saja. _'apa taetae hyung meragukanku ? meragukan cintaku? Tapi-tapi kenapa'_ itu lah yang terdapat di dalam hati seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Apa kau meragukanku hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca tentunya.

"Bukan begitu.." jawab Taehyung lalu duduk. "Sampai sekarang kamu masih dekat dengan Jimin" lanjutnya.

"Sudah berapa kali harus ku katakana hyung ? Jimin itu hanya hyung ku sekarang. Jimin hanya hyungku hyung ! tidak lebih.. bisakah hyung percaya denganku?" Runtuh sudah pertahanan seorang Jeon Jungkook, ia menangis, airmatanya keluar sangat deras. Tentu saja ia menangis, bayangkan jika kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun dan pasanganmu masih meragukanmu ? terntu saja itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Mianhe Kookie-ya.. uljima.." ucap Taehyung lembut sambil memeluknya erat.

.

.

"Huweeee Taetae hyung kali ini kau sungguh keterlaluan hikss.. bagaimana bisa kau meragukanku ? hikkss dan menuduhku yang macam-macam padahal kau sendiri yang masih belum bisa melupakan Airin nu- hikkss –na" oceh Jungkook sambil menangis.

 **-TBC-**

 **Haloooooo '-')/ ryu jarang keliatan nihhh ._. ryu lagi sibuk bgt bentar lagi ujian ._.**

 **Ini fict gaje bgt yakkkk wkkk rencana nya chapter 2/3 mau aku naikin rate nya ._. alias jadi rate M hahahaaa /ketawa devil/ plakk apaini -.-**

 **RnR nya yaaa jangan lupa..**

 **Don't be a silent rider okey ? ILYS**


	2. Chapter 2

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Jungkook pun merapikan buku-bukunya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Jimin hyung !" teriak Jungkook dari depan kelasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Jimin hanya tersenyum tampan dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyung belum pulang ? Kenapa masih disini ? Ah iya dimana Yo-"

"Jungkook-ah pulang sekarang!" bentak Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. "Tapi hyu-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi . ayo pulang" ucap Taehyung dingin lalu menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. "Hyung a-appo" ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang bergetar karena ingin menangis.

Jimin yang melihat itu pun langsung menarik tangan Jungkook dan akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung ke Jimin dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Maksudku ? aku hanya membantu Jungkook, tangannya sakit, apa kau tuli ? apa kau tak mendengarnya ?" jawab Jimin santai.

"Berhenti mengganggu kekasihku" kata Taehyung dingin. "Hah?" jawab Jimin dengan wajah bodohnya. -_-

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Park Jimin mantan kekasih Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung tajam.

"H-hyungie.." cicit Jungkook sambil menarik-narik baju Taehyung namun tak di gubris oleh empunya.

Jimin terlihat berfikir..

Dahi nya berkerut..

 _'_ _Park Jimin mantan kekasih Jeon Jungkook ?'_ –batin Jimin

 _'_ _Ah, sepertinya aku tahu kemana arah dia berfikir hihi'_

"Hey, Kim Taehyung .. calm down please.. aku tak mengganggu kekasihmu.. iya kan sayang ?" ucap Jimin sambil melirik Jungkook dengan wajah tampannya. Okey sekarang Jimin sedang ingin menjahili Kim Taehyung :v

"APA MAKSUDMU PARK KEPARAT JIMIN ?!" teriak Taehyung dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tak lupa kepalan telapak tangannya yang sudah siap menghantam Jimin. Jungkook yang tahu Jimin menjahili hyung kesayangannya pun hanya diam menahan tawa di balik badan Taehyung. Jungkook awalnya takut, namun setelah Jimin memanggil nya sayang, dia jadi mengerti apa mau Park Jimin :v

"JIKA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI, MATI KAU PARK JIMIN !" teriak Taehyung lagi dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jimin. Saat Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan ingin pergi berlalu namun-

"Kookie sayanggg" ucap Jimin lagi sambil menaham tawa. Rahang Taehyung kembali mengeras begitu pula dengan kepalan tangannya.

Taehyung berbalik dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk meninju Jimin .

10 cm..

6 cm..

3 cm..

Sedikit lagi Taehyung berhasil meninju Jimin , tapi..

BRUKKK

"Awhhh" ringis Jimin.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang eoh ?" ucap seseorang tadi yang melempar kepala Jimin dengan bola basket.

"Yo-yoongi hyung bukan b-begitu.." ucapan Jimin tak di gubris, Yoongi –orang tadi langsung jalan meninggalkan Jimin.

"Yakkk Yoongi hyunggggg" teriak Jimin lalu berlari mengejar Yoongi.

Taehyung yang melihat itupun cengo alias bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? begitulah isi pikiran Taehyung saat ini.

"Kkkkk" terdengar kekehan Jeon Jungkook dari belakang punggung Taehyung, Taehyung pun langsung berbalik.

"Hyung kau lucu.. Kau cemburu pada Jimin hyung, padahal Jimin hyung hanya bercanda dan Jimin hyung sudah memiliki kekasih kkk" ucap Jungkook lagi. Taehyung masih mencerna apa maksud Jungkook dengan wajah BLANK :v

CHU~

Jungkook mengecup pipi aliennya yang sedang bingung.

"Hyung saranghae~" lalu berlari meninggalkan Taehyung

"Yakk Jeon ! kau nakan eoh ! Ingatkan hyung untuk member mu hukuman malam ini !" teriak Taehyung lalu mengejar Jungkook.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hola hola holaaaaaaaaaaa xD sepertinya NC nya diundur yakk :v aku undur di chapter 3 yaaaa**

 **Dan seperti nya ada yang bingung dengan alur cerita di chp 1 ya ? :v itu ceritanya kookie dikamar.. terus batas titik itu maksudnya flashback xD aku lupa miringin hurufnyaaa wwkwkkk**

 **Oh iya pada nanya "Airin siapa ?" aku jawab :v Airin si Irene itu lohh.. kan di baca Airin ._. aku bawa-bawa Airin unni karena ada yang bikin bikin VRene/TaeRene kan aku kesel -3- sebenernya mau pake Sujeong, tapi namanya gak asik ahh -3- jadi pake Airin aja bias aku sekalian :v tapi aku nda suka VRene yakkk -_-**

 **Oh iyaaa MV RV sama GOT7 keren yaaaa TT Duhhh Irene kok cantik yaaa TT Bambam kok ganteng yaaa TT**

 **Oh iya aku galau nihhhh kemaren! BTS on stage di KOBE ! JiKook bikin gue panas huweeeeee Jimin sama Jungkook pangku pangkuan huweeeeeee sedih huweeeee aku nangis waktu itu beneran TT**

 **Udah ah jadi cerita malahan -_-**

 **Review kalian sangat diperlukan/?**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter 3 ! ^^)~**

 **BIG thanks to :**

 **divi180397 | Shun Akira | KiranARMY | taehyungkece** **gbrlchnerklhn | kimiyukifernand | 7XL7 | siscaMinstalove | Vookie | merryistanti | kookie imut | itsathenazi**


	3. Chapter 3

CKLEK suara pintu rumah Taehyung terbuka.

"Hyung... kenapa tidak mengantarkan ku pulang dulu sih ?"

"Itu lama.."

"Tapi aku kan tidak membawa baju" ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibir nya dan itu membuat Kim Taehyung gemas.

"Aku punya banyak baju, kau bisa memilihnya" dan kata-kata Taehyung barusan semakin membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya ala cewek ngambek/?

Malam ini Jeon Jungkook bermalam di rumah Taehyung karena kedua orang tua Taehyung sedang ada tugas di Jepang dan pulang bulan depan, sedangkan Seokjin, hyungnya Taehyung, sedang kuliah di Amerika.

.

.

"Hey Kookie.. bersihkan badanmu.." ucap Taehyung sambil melempar handuk kea rah Jungkook, reflek Jungkook langsung menangkapnya.

"Ne hyungieee" ucap Jungkook lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung sedang asyik membaca komiknya sampai tidak sadar jika Jungkook sudah selesai mandi. "Hyung.. bajumu dimana? Ah lemari maksudnya.. yg kanan atau yang kiri ?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Yang kanan tempat baju,celana,kemeja,dll sedangkan yang kiri tempat pakaian dalam" jawab Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari komik yang dibacanya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengangguk polos dan berjalan menuju lemari.

"Kookie kenapa lama se-" perkataan Taehyung berhenti seketika, matanya membelo, little Taehyung menegang/?

"Wae hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook polos. "K-kau… kenapa kau pakai kemeja itu ? bukan kah aku punya banyak baju ? dan kenapa tidak memakai celana ?" Tanya Taehyung gugup. Ternyata Jeon Jungkook memakai kemeja tipis kebesaran punya Taehyung yang panjangnya sampai selututnya, serta lengan yang kepanjangan menambah kesan imut dan sexy/? Seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Huuhh" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "bajumu semuanya tidak ada yang cocok untukku hyunggg dan apa itu ? celana ? celana mu besar semua hyungiee" ucap Jungkook.

"B-baiklah.. ayo tidur sini" ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya. Jungkook hanya menurut. Jungkook naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Taehyung.

"Hyunghh.."

Apa-apaan itu ? Jungkook mendesah ? "W-wae ?" jawab Taehyung gugup. "Kenapa bagian bawahku dingin sekali ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos.

Taehyung pun terkekeh . "Itu karena kau tidak memakai celana kookie" ucap Taehyung. "Mau ikut hyung nonton tv hm ?" Tanya Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

.

.

Di lantai beralaskan karpet hangat Taehyung dan Jungkook menonton televise favorite mereka. Taehyung berbaring sedangkan Jungkoom duduk. "Hyung.. lampunya hidupin yaa.. gelappp" ucap Jungkook.

"Iya sayang.."

"Tapi saklarnya ada diatas mu hyung, minggir sebentar" ucap Jungkook lagi, karena kepala Taehyung tepat di bawah saklar lampu.

"Kau kan bukan anak kecil sayang.." ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kesal, langsung berdiri. Kepala Taehyung berada di bawah Jungkook sekarang.

CKLEKK

lampu menyala. Reflek Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Saat itu juga jantung Taehyung terasa berhenti.

"K-kookie" panggil Taehyung.

"Nde hyung ?" Jawab Jungkook yang masih melangkahi kepala Taehyung.

"K-kookie k-kau.." Jungkook yang menyadari itupun langsung menutup kedua kakinya. "H-hyung" ucap Jungkook menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

Taukah kalian apa yang diliat Taehyung ? Saat lampu dihidupkan oleh Jungkook, Taehyung reflek melihat keatas dan Taehyung melihat Kookie kecil disana, beserta hole merah muda yang menggugah hormone Kim Taehyung. Ternyata Jungkook tidak memakai celana dalam.

"Jeon.."

"H-hyung"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab" ucap Taehyung lalu menindih tubuh Jungkook.

 **-TBC-**

 **HALOOOO TADI SIANG BARU AJA KITA KETEMU YAAAAAAAAA :3**

 **Aku lagi senengggg jadi aku apdet dehhh TT taugak kenapa ? VKook update twt aaaa TT berdua aja TT deket bgt malahhh TT**

 **Ku update cepat tapi tbc lagiii TT**

 **Ku senangggg TT VKook finallyyyyy TT**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeon.."

"H-hyung"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab" ucap Taehyung lalu menindih tubuh Jungkook.

"H-hyung.." ucap Jungkook gugup dan tak lupa wajah nya yang memerah seperti tomat.

Taehyung pun langsung melahap bibir manis Jungkook. Di hisapnya.. Di kulumnya.. tak lupa digigitnya dan itu membuat Jeon Jungkook harus-

"Ngghhhh.." desah Jungkook sambil sesekali tangannya menjambak-jambak rambut Taehyung.

"Ngghhhhh.. h-yu-unghhh" desah Jungkook lagi sambil memukul-mukul dada Taehyung menandakan pasokan udara di paru-parunya sudah habis.

SLAP

Bunyi saat kedua bibir itu terpisah, meninggalkan jembatan saliva di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan teduhnya, lalu beralih ke leher Jungkook. Taehyung mencium dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas biru ke unguan sebagai tanda kepemilikan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah milik Kim Taehyung.

"Aghhhh hyungiehhhh"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri baby, dirimu yang sudah membuat Kim Taehyung menjadi singa" setelah itu Taehyung langsung melahap bibir Jungkook kembali,dengan tangan kanan sebagai penyangga agar Taehyung tak menindih tubuh Jungkook dan tangan kiri yang nakal pun mulai bermain di balik kemeja putih polos Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menyubit,memilin-milin nipple merah muda Jungkook.

"Oohh sshhhh hy-yunghhh" Taehyung pun semakin semangat mendengar desahan-desahan indah Jungkook, tak lupa dengan smirk nakalnya.

"Kau suka baby hm ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dan masih dalm mode memilin-milin nipple Jungkook.

"Ahnnnn hyungh"

Taehyung membuka 3 kancing teratas kemeja Jungkook lalu menciumi nya sampai timbul tanda biru keunguan di sekujur badan Jungkook.

Taehyungpun beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung menatap little Jungkook yang masih tertutup kemeja dengan smirk andalanya. Taehyung mengelus-elus little kookie yang masih tertutup kemeja menggunakan tangannya.

"Ahhhh hyuungieehhhh" desah Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan cairannya sedikit.

"Sudah tidak sabar hm ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menciumi junior Jungkook yang masih tertutup kemeja.

"Tae hyungieehh nghhhh hahhhhh"

Taehyung pun menyudahi acaranya menggoda little Kookie.

Taehyung pun membuka lebar kedua kaki Jungkook, Taehyung menyelusup masuk dan kepalanya berada di sela-sela kedua kaki Jungkook yang sedang mengangkang.

Kepala Taehyung masuk ke dalam kemeja kepanjangan yang di pakai Jungkook. Dan-

"Oooohhh hyungieeehhhh~ ahhhhhh a-apah yang k-kau lakukanhhh" ucap Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya.. kau tahu ? pemandangan disini indah sekali.. ouhhhh bahkan little Taehyung pun ingin melihatnya dan memasukinya ahhhhh" ucap Taehyung di bawah sana sambil mengelus-elus pelan hole Jungkook dengan jari nya dan itu membuat Jungkook menggeliat geli.

"Kookie-ya.. " ucap Taehyung sambil meremas-remas junior Jungkook dengan gemas. Jungkook pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia duduk dengan kaki yang membuka lebar dan Taehyung berada di sela-sela kakinya dan kepalanya berada di dalam kemejanya. Jungkook malu sendiri melihat posisi mereka sekarang.

Taehyung semakin meremas-remas junior Jungkook tak lupa menjilat dan mengulum kejantanan Jungkook.

"Tae hyungiee hhh ohhhhh nghhh"

"Kookie.. kalau ku boleh jujur, hyung suka melihat ini, hole merah muda mu yang berkedut-kedut sangat indah Kookie-ya.. Junior mu yang mungil ini membuatku gemas" ucap Taehyung lagi di bawah sana.

Taehyung kembali mengulum dan sedikit menggesek-gesekan giginya, menggigit dan menjilat junior Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Hyu- ahhhhhh" Jungkook pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Taehyung, dengan senang hati Taehyung menelannya.

"Bahkan rasanya sangat manis kookie-ya" ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Hyu- Aggghhhhhhh hyu-ung kauhh .. aghhhh" desah Jungkook, Jungkook merasa dirinya terbelah dua saat ini, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja memasukan 3 jari nya sekaligus ke dalam hole Jungkook dan itu membuat Jungkook kaget,kesakitan dan juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

Taehyung pun keluar dari kemeja Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook yang sudah di penuhi keringat. Taehyung pun langsung membuka habis kancing kemeja Jungkook dan membuangnya kesegala arah, lalu menggendong Jungkook yang sudah full naked itu ala bridal style menuju kasur king size nya.

BRUKKK

Taehyung kembali menindih Jungkook.

"Ini curang hyunghh.. hoshh hoshh.. pakaian mu bahkan belum berkurang sedikitpun hosshh" ucap Jungkook kelelahan.

"Mau melepaskannya untukku hm?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Pipi Jungkook pun memerah.

Jungkook melepaskan baju yang di pake Taehyung lalu melepaskan celana yang dipakainya, lalu boxernya dan yang terakhir celana dalamnya dan ouhhh pipi Jungkook semakin memerah sekarang. Melihat junior Taehyung yang berukuran cukup besar yang kini sedang menegang dan terlihat semakin besar.

"Ada apa hm ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"A-anu hyung.. punya mu.. ahhh" Jungkook bingung harus bicara apa.

"Jeon izinkan hyung memasuki mu malam ini"

"Lakukan hyung.. lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. I'm yours tonight hyunghh"

Taehyungpun kembali mendorong Jungkook dan menindihnya,

JLEBBB

Taehyung memasuki Jungkook untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan sekali hentakan, tentu saja itu sangat sakit bagi Jungkook.

"Agghh hyunghhh appoyooo hhh hikksss" ucap Jungkook.

"Mianhe baby" jawab Taehyung lalu mencium bibir Jungkook dan membiarkan Jungkook menjambaki rambutnya.

JLEBBB

Taehyung lebih memasukkan juniornya di dalam hole Jungkook.

"Ahhhh hyungghhh morehhh uhhh" desah Jungkook.

"S-sempithh kookie hhhh"

Taehyung meng in out kan juniornya di dalam hole Jungkook dan Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat.

"Tae hyungieehhhh disanahhh ahhh morehhh"

Taehyung mengeluar masukan juniornya lebih cepat dan semakin cepat dan

CROTTTT

"Ahhhhhh" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Cairan Taehyung menyembur di dalam hole Jungkook.

"Kau lelah Kookie ?" dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebisanya.

"Tidurlah.." ucap Taehyung.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Sssttt.. biarkan little Taehyung di dalam sana.. dia kedinginan jika berada di luar" ucap Taehyung lalu memeluk Jungkook dan Jungkook pun memeluk Taehyung balik dan tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi pipi gembul Jungkook.

Pertama kalinya Jungkook tidur dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana.

 **-END-**

 **Maljum update yeyy ! xD ahh maaf ya kalo misalnya NC nya kurang hot atau malah gak nge feel sama sekali. Soalnya ini baru pertama kali bikin NC TT**

 **Thanks buat yang udah nungguin FF ini update '^'**

 **Tapi maaf kalo mengecewakan T^T**

 **Mohon review nya ya kawannnn ,)9**


End file.
